The present invention relates to a writing device with heating elements for printing by thermal action on a writing support, this device being fixed to a base such as a printing machine carriage.
It is essentially an object of the invention to provide a writing device with heating elements in which the heating elements or preferably their support, subject to mechanical wear by reason of its contact with the writing support, is designed in the form of an independant and removable member, easily replaceable without particular tooling by an unspecialized operator, and such a writing device must in addition be easily and rapidly produceable and mountable at less cost.